The Experiment
by QuillGrim
Summary: When Nick Wilde is picked for an Experiment by the 'Baron' What will happen to him. And Judy will try everything in her power to save her partner and friend. Rated M for Violence (Don't know about lemon) First story please some slack and WildexHoppes (Story based off the pictures by Neytirix)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first story and first Zootopia story, I hope you enjoy it and I will try to update soon, Just please give me some slack**

 **PS. I don't own any of the OC (Original characters) or this movie**

Third person POV

The morning breeze slightly ruffled the red fur of Nick Wilde as he strolled down the streets. Not much people were out, occasionally people would walk past him, some would kindly greet him while some veered out of the way. Nick just ignored them. Nick was wearing his normal green leaf t-shirt with his purple striped t-shirt, accustomed with grey pants. He was on vacation with Judy Hopps, where she was in her apartment doing gods (You see how I said _gods_ not god) knows what. A yell was heard on the other side of the road. At thought it was nothing until I heard the yell again. "FREEZE FOX, LAY ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR PAWS ON YOUR HEAD!" I looked around to see a timber wolf officer holding a gun at a red fox cub. I froze not know what to do. I didn't recognize the officer, must of been the new guy I've heard about Nick thought.

The cubs pov

I was walking down the road, heading to the store to buy my mama a necklace for her birthday coming up soon, Mama had been sad since papa had died and I wanted something nice to cheer her up. I had saved up for two years, it wasn't easy to get money as It seemed to be I was a fox. So money in my back pocket I strode down the street happily, people avoiding me slightly but I ignored them. My ears twitched as I heard a yell behind me. I shrugged it off as I continued to walk. "FREEZE FOX, LAY ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR PAWS ON YOUR HEAD!" I heard from behind me. I turned in confusion to see a timber wolf police officer, and a 9mm pistol aimed at me. "I SAID FREEZE!" The wolf yelled. My ears went back in fright as I laid on the ground, my paws on my head, shaking slightly in fear. I heard him holster his gun and thought he would leave but then I felt a jarring pain on my back. I cried in pain, the wolf's knee seeming to go deeper, causing more pain. I them felt the cold metal of paw cuffs. "Please! What did I do?!" I cried. "Is theft good for you?" The wolf asked in my ear. "What?" I asked confused. Then I felt his and in my back pocket, My eye's widened. "Than how do you explain this $160?" he asked. "I saved up for two years! Please I did nothing wrong!" Then suddenly I felt his knee get off my back. "STOP RESISTING ARREST!" He yelled. "What? I'm no-" I stopped mid sentence as I felt pain flare up in my side. I then realized he had kicked me. "You piece of trash you _fox_." He whispered, and spat at the word, fox. Though teary eye's I saw his foot go up. I closed my eyes, waiting for the painful kick, but it never came. "STOP RIGHT THERE WOLF!" I heard someone else yell.

Nick POV

I watched in shock and horror as the newbie wolf officer basically attacked the fox cub. I then saw him steal the kits money, but what shocked me more was he tucked it into his jacket. I then walked across the road. It was when he kicked the cub I sprinted. I stopped a few meters away and took out my pistol. "STOP RIGHT THERE WOLF!" I yelled. The timber wolf froze in the middle of his kick and turned around. He then noticed the gun pointed at him and scrambled for his gun. "Drop the gun wolf." I said. The wolf finally had His gun in his paws and aimed it at me. "I'd say the same for you _fox_." The timber wolf spat the word fox. "You know fox that this is illegal, you pointing a gun at an officer." The timber wolf said smugly. I smiled, he had no idea who he is talking to. "Then I can get you fired easy wolfy." I stated. The wolf had a look of confusion on his face. "Officer lieutenant Nick P. Wilde and I have enough evidence to fire you and put you in jail." The wolf's eyes widened, but then he had a smug look again. "What evidence, you don't have any, and do you expect me to believe that you're a cop, a fox? Please as if th-" He stopped when I showed him my badge with my name and rank at the bottom. I had become a Lieutenant with Judy quick after the night howler case. "Oh I have evidence. Such as cctv, witnesses and the victim." The wolf's eyes held a fiery fury in them. He angrily holstered his gun and made his way to a car, he got in and immediately got a phone and called someone. He looked at me with fury as he talked, then a sinister smile made its way to his face. The wolf looked at me with a cold evil glare. I holstered My gun and made my way over to the fox cub. "Hey kid." I said softly. I unlocked the cuffs on his paws. The cub looked at me as I helped him up. He sniffed. "Why did the wolf do that?" The boy asked sadly. I knelt down so I was eye level, I slowly rubbed his back to comfort him. "Well there are some people out there that don't like fox's, some see us as untrusty, shady and criminals, when I was little I was bullied and was not able to do some things because I am a fox. But there are some people that don't see us like that, but like a normal mammal." I said to the cub. After that I took him home and said my goodbyes. I left feeling good about myself. But I didn't know that I won't be feeling, or being happy in some time.

The wolf's POV

I angrily got into my car, glaring daggers at that _fox_. I picked up my phone and dialed a number. " _What is it Sam? I'm very busy."_ A male voice on the other line spoke up. "Baron, sir, I have found Nick Wilde." I was greeted by silence. " _You found him? Good In two days he better be here, and Sam, I know how much you hate Fox's but please be a bit gentle, you know how important he is to us._ " The 'baron' said on the other side. "Yes sir." I hung up and looked at the _fox_ with an evil glare before driving off. Thinking of many ways to kidnap the _fox_. The baron, as he liked to be called, had an...Interesting experiment. I smiled, I couldn't wait to see him suffer.

 **Wow what a...great? ending I hope you liked it and if you have any fabulous ideas that would be marvellous. See you (Hopefully) soon :D**


	2. The 'Date'

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I have had little to none motivation to write sadly and I am working on another story. Here you go. P.S I don't own any of the Original characters or Zootopia and this idea comes from the pictures by Neytirix, check out his pictures here** **art/What-have-they-done-to-you-Zootopia-Fanart-642986916**

 **Enjoy**

 **P.S I am not that proud of the last chapter but this is my first Zootopia fanfiction so cut me some slack please**

Nick POV

A few hours later

I crashed on my bed, groaning softly as my sore muscles rested. I sat up with some difficulty and looked around the fox den, That's what I called my apartment anyway. It smelt like fox, heavily, and dirty clothes littered the floor. There was a drawer against the wall, lots of trash and things were on top. But one thing was up-straight and surprisingly clean. It was a photograph on me and Judy at the Academy. We were both wearing our formal outfits yet were had silly faces, Judy doing a weird yet funny face as I just had my famous sly smile, while doing bunny ears behind her head. I chuckled at that. My phone suddenly started ringing startling me. After i calmed down I reached for it and looked you was calling. A smile came to my face as I put the phone to my ear. "Hey Carrots." I greeted. I heard a very unlike Judy sound which was a giggle. "Hey slick, so I was wondering when and where are we having dinner." Judy asked innocently. _Oh crap_ "Oh um...I'll pick you up at uhhhh 7." Shit, I forgot about tonight. "Ok slick but where?" I heard her giggle (She didn't usually giggle.) as if knowing I had completely forgotten, which I had. "That cottontail is a surprise." I said proudly. "Ok well I'll see you at seven." She replied. "See you soon." I finished and pressed the end call button. I sighed deeply. "Shiiiiiiit." I was skewed. I then realized I had no formal clothing. My head snapped up as I hopped up grabbed my wallet and phone and ran out the door.

After I ran half a mile I stopped at a store breathing deeply hunched over. I caught my breath and went inside. I was greeted to suits, ties and formal pants. I looked around for anything to my liking and my size. "Could I help you sir?" I heard a feminine voice come from my side. I looked in the direction and saw a female Snow leopard wearing a suit. "Uh yes. Um I'm going to a formal... dinner." I replied. "Oh a date." She said smiling. I couldn't help but cough loudly. I cleared my throat. "Um...yea sure." She smiled. "Then follow me." She then turned and walked down the isles. Occasionally she would look at a suit than at me and would shake her head. She stopped at a Beige-Orange suit. "Mmm." She looked at me and smiled passing the suit to me. She got a white long sleeve buttoned up t-shirt, she also passed that to me. She walked off, gesturing her paws to follow her. We then were at the pants isle. She then picked up a pair of Beige-orange silk pants. She again passed them to me. Finally she went to the counter as I put the clothes on it. "Oh almost forgot." She said while going under the counter. She came back up with a black tie. She than scanned all the items of clothes. "Ok sir that'll be $700." My eyes widened. "$700?" I said in disbelief _Well did you think it'll be cheap you dumb fox_. "Well it is on sale and I'm giving you a little discount, Just don't tell my boss." She joked. I chuckled and paid her. "Well thank you." I said while walking out. "You welcome!" She shouted back. I pulled out my phone to see what time it is. "Shit." I cursed under my breath as I began to run.

Snow leopard POV

After the fox left I walked to a door behind me. Opening it to reveal the storage. I made sure no one was here. I pulled out my Phone and dialled the number. "What is it Jess?" A male voice on the other side said, sounding annoyed. "I've made contact with the fox." I heard rustling. "Nick Wilde?" The man said, sounding interested. "Yes sir and I've put the tracking beacon on the tie like you asked." I replied sounding professional. "Good, Thank you for your service Jess, And for your reward, well *Ha* I shall give you personally." He said. I giggled. "Thank you sir." And with that I ended the call, excited for my reward

Nick POV

I sprinted up the stairs of my apartment, opened the door and ran inside looking at the time on the microwave. _6:00!_ I quickly went in the shower and washed out the sweat while applying shampoo. I rushed out of the shower, dried myself off and walked to my bed where the bag of clothes were. I put on some boxers and then tried on the pants. They fit well and were pretty comfortable. I then put on the white t-shirt, then buttoned it up. Then put the suit on, I left it unbuttoned. I looked in the mirror, I looked pretty good. Oh almost forgot. I picked Up the tie, It felt silky smooth, I felt something hard in it but dismissed as a button or something. I tied the tie around my neck. I looked in the mirror again and somehow looked way better with the tie on. I looked at the time and my eyes bulged. _6:45_ I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys. I ran outside and got into my car, the reason I ran to and from the store, I don't know. I drove to Judy's apartment. As I came closer to her apartment the more nervous I got. I drove into the carpark and got out. I walked into the lobby where a few people were, most ignored me while some gave me fearful looks or disgusted looks. I ignored them and made my way to the reception desk which had an old armadillo reading a magazine. "Hello miss." I greeted the old Armadillo. She looked up at me and I put on a friendly smile. "Yes." She asked, I heard a slight waver in her voice. "I'm looking for Miss Hopps." I stated, She nodded and got a jornal out while putting on her glasses. I waited while she mumbled a bunch of names. "Ah Judy Hopps, She is upstairs number 39 ( **Made up of course** )." I nodded and smiled again. "Thank you miss." And with that I went upstairs to room 39. _35, 36, 37, 38, 39!_ I stood outside her door. I steadied my nerves and straightened my tie, weird how I don't really show my emotions or feel so nervous, usually I just shut them down, But knocking on my Partner in fighting crime I become really nervous. * _Knock knock knock*_ And I waited. The door opened and my jaw hit the floor. Judy was wearing an elegant grey and… Was she wearing makeup?! I put on my sly grin. "Evening Carrots, you look beautiful." I said, making her blush. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde. How come when we are at work you are always late, yet we go to dinner and you come just when the clock turns seven." She said while paws on hips. I rubbed my paws on my neck nervously. "Well uhh… I just didn't want to be late for dinner." I said nervously smiling. A smile lit up judy's face. "Aww you sweet fox." She said hugging me. I caught the scent of lavender. "Shall we go now Miss Hopps?" I said breaking up the hug. "Yes we shall Mr Wilde." She said wrapping an arm around my arm as we walked down the stairs. When we made it to the lobby there were less people, but the people there gave us confused looks. One even looked disgusted. I again just shut them out and ignored them. Judy on the other paw noticed the looks and had a scared and worried look on her face and her ears drooped. I noticed this and looked down at her, nudging her slightly. She looked up at me. I smiled down at her, she smiled back but I could tell it was forced. When we made it to the cold outside I made my way to my car, Judy at my side. It felt uncomfortable for Judy to see my car, It wasn't the greatest car, It was a cheap little red car. "Nice car." Judy said. I looked down with a sly smile. "Why thank you miss." I said in my best fancy accent. I walked over and opened the passenger door. "M'lady." I said in the same fancy accent while sweeping my arm. She giggled in response as she _Hopped_ Into the seat. I closed the door and made my way around to the driver seat. I planted myself in the car seat and started the ignition. The car roared to life as I drove it out of the tiny car park. "So Mr Wilde, where are we going?" Judy asked turning in her seat to look at me. "That Miss Hopps is a secret. Oh by the way wear this." I said passing her a piece of fabric. Judy looked at it questionly. "Put it on." I said encouragingly. She rolled her eyes but took the fabric anyway. "I'm trusting you." She said with a smile on her face. "Wrong choice." I joked Chuckling lightly. She puffed but left it on. The road was well lit with traffic lights. Surprisingly not much people roamed the streets. I stopped the car, and put a knowing smirk on my muzzle. "We're here Judy!" I sang gleefully. "Oh thank gods I am starv-" She stopped when she saw where we stopped. It was a Bug-Burgers building. She slowly looked at me, a blank expression on her face. "A Bug-burgers?" She said, no trace of emotion in her voice. "Were you expecting the 'Oasis'?" I smirked. "No no I was just expecting a average restaurant. Not a Fast food place"

"Well it is a Fast food _Restaurant_." I said, my smirk growing. She punched me in the arm. "Hahah Carrots Carrots, look left." ( **Where I live the driver's seat is on the right side.)** She looked out the window and went rigged. On the left was a huge building, palm trees decorated the borders. Different coloured lights lit up the sides of the building. Big palm trees sprouted from the roofless building. Big words lit up was at the front. 'OASIS' Judy looked at me her face showing disbelief. I smiled at her. "How?" She asked. "This would cost a million and...and you would have to reserve a seat like two years ago." She said. "Lets just say I know a guy, now shall we go in?" I stated. She nodded and _Hopped_ ( **I'm not sorry)** out. I walked out and made my way to Judy. Judy intertwined our arms as we made our way to the fancy entrance. We walked up some stairs and when the ground leveled we were greeted by a wooden Podium with a wolf in a expensive looking suit behind it. When the wolf noticed us his face beamed with a warm welcoming smile. "Nick!." The wolf called, walking from behind the Podium and toward me. "Hey Edward!" I called back and walked towards the wolf, we met halfway and had a friendly hug. "Long time no see Nick." Edward said. "You to Edward, So how's working at this restaurant doing for you?" I asked, Edward nodded. "It's good. So how's the new job?" He asked. Something seemed wrong, ' _I didn't tell him about my new job'_ I kept the smile on my muzzle. "Which one?' I joked. "Being an officer." He replied. Now I knew something was wrong, I hadn't been on the news. "Yeah it's fun. Oh I should introduce you to my partner." The wolf seemed to pale as I introduced him to Judy. "Judy this is an old friend of mine Edward also the manager of the 'Oasis'. Edward this is Judy Hopps my partner in the police." I introduced. "Good to meet you Edward." Judy said, taking out her hand for the wolf to shake. The Lupine looked nervous at the outstretched hand but shook it. "A pleasure." Edward said slightly panting ( **Since animals don't sweat they pant to cool down, So he's not panting in a weird kinky way, it's because He's nervous and if he was human he would be sweating)** "Shall I show you to your seats?" Edward asked. I nodded, Edward walked of, signaling for us to follow. Judy hooked our arms and followed him to a table. There weren't much people, but they just ignored us, focusing on there dates. Edward stopped at a two seater table. A silk white table cloth draped over the round table. I cande was lit in the middle and silver cutlery where on both sides. In Between the cutlery where gold rimmed plates. "Here are your seats." He said Moving away back to his Podium. I pulled a chair back that Judy was about to sit in. "Kind fox." She said. I walked back and sit in my seat. "Beautiful bunny." I resorted, I instantly regretted it but put on a sly smile. I could see her blushing under her grey fur. A brown weasel in a suit came up to us. "Hello, I will be your waiter for today, what would you like to order?"

 **Edward Pov**

When I went back to my podium I instantly pick up my phone, dialing in a number. ' _Hello Edward.'_ A feminine voice said on the other end. "Jess, you told me he was going out with a vixen no-"

' _No, I told you I_ think _He's going out with a vixen."_ Jess cut him off. "He's going out with his partner Judy Hopps!"I nearly yelled. ' _Oh now that is a problem, Hopefully she doesn't go to his house. I'll inform the boss.'_ With that said she hung up.

 **Nick Pov**

"Here are your meals." The weasel said, delivering our meals. For me a shrimp and fish dish. And for Judy, of course a Carrot salad. We thanked him and dug in. "I never knew you liked fish Slick." She said. "Yeah I do, Never knew you liked carrots Carrots." I jokingly replied. She rolled her eyes. "Oh that reminds me, I got you something." I raised my eyebrow as she reached into an amethyst coloured purse I somehow didn't notice. She took out a little blue box and passed it to me. I grabbed it. "Carrots I would love to but I'm just not ready." I joked. She blushed. "Just open it dumb fox." She commanded. I opened the little box to reveal a carrot necklace. I took it out of the box and examined it. Funny enough, It was made of Carrot gold. "Open it." Judy said. My eyebrows shot up. I opened it up to reveal two pictures on each side. On the right side were a selfie Judy took with me, On the left was of Judy in her clothes she wore when she apologized under the bridge. It was from when we went to Bunny Burrows, She was leaning on a fence as she was smiling at the camera. Behind her where a field of blueberries and carrots. "Awww, thanks Carrots." I appreciated it while putting it on. "Glad you like it." She said. "Oh, I didn't bring you anything." I said feeling guilty. "You don't need to Nick." She reassured me. I smiled and continued to eat my dinner, Judy followed my lead and ate. While we ate there with some small talk.

 **2 hours later**

We had finished our dinner and dessert and made our way to my car. Edward was nowhere in sight which was weird but I shrugged it off. When we made it to the red car I opened the car door for Judy to _hopp_ ( **I'm not sorry)** In. I slumped into the driver's seat and started the ignition. "So where do you live?" I asked. She told me and I drove off, going to said apartment. I stopped at a apartment parking lot and stopped the car. "Here we are miss hopps, Hope you had a good time." I said as Judy opened the door. "Thank you Nick." She said before turning to go out the door but she stayed there as if thinking of something. She then abruptly turned around, I was about to say something but then she leaned in and kissed my cheek and hopped out. I sat there frozen, My paw slowly lifting to the kissed cheek. A smile spread across my face. "Sly bunny." I mumbled. I came out of my shock and drove to my apartment.

I crashed onto my messy bed. I looked down at the carrot locket, opening it and looking at the pictures. * _CRASH_ * The sudden noise made me jump as I saw the door get knocked down. I scrambled off the bed and went to the drawer to get my tranquilizer. I didn't get the chance to has I felt four paws camp on my arms. Suddenly there was a tug and I forcibly fell on the ground. I could finally see the mammals. "Hello there foxy." I heard a familiar voice. It was the former wolf officer. This was all too much like the ranger scouts. Then I saw my nightmare. I metal muzzle. I felt the cold metal against my muzzle. My ears went back in fright as The memory of the Ranger scouts resurfaced. I whimper escaped my mouth. I tried to fight but wolf and his friend, another wolf, were to strong. The wolf lift one arm up. "Sweet dreams." He said, Punching my temple, making the warm darkness envelope me.

 **Wow, what will happen next, find out next year (Get it? Cause I took so long? No? Ok :( ) And thank you guys for reading I will hopefully update soon, But you know there's life in the way. But none the less I'll write the next chapter and work on the other story. See you guys soon**


	3. The beginning

**Third person Pov**

 **The next morning**

Judy would usually go to Nick's apartment in the mornings as Nick would sleep in. She always liked to scare the crap out of nick by exploding a gazelle song right by his ears. Judy _Hopped_ out of their cruiser and made her way into the apartment building. She _Hopped_ Up each stair until she came to Nick's floor. She slowed down when she came to his door, well what was left of his door. She ran to the destroyed door, (it was early in the morning so now one was awake yet) She leaped inside to see splinters littered the floor. And the signs of struggle were evident by the objects scattered the floor, Nick's Tranquilizer gun was laying the floor and scratches covered the floor. Her eyes spotted a red tuft of fur, and next to that was a grey strand of fur. The tuft of red fur was obviously Nicks but the strand of grey was someone else's, probably the kidnapper. Judy ran to the car, Picking up the Radio. "Clawhauser!" She yelled, getting the chubby Cheetah's attention. "Yes, Judy?" Clawhauser's cheerful voice replied. "Nick's been kidnapped!" I yelled back. "WHAT?!" Bogo could be heard over the radio.

 **Nick's Pov**

I slowly opened my eyes, It didn't change the fact I couldn't see Jackshit. Then I felt a pang of pain in my head. I tried to touch my head but felt resistance on my wrists. I tried pulling on my wrists but I felt cold metal. I then tried moving my legs and couldn't move them. Then the lights suddenly turned on blinding me and making me yelp in surprise. "Oh good, you're awake." I voice (With an Australian accent) said. I turned to the source and saw a dingo wearing a white lab coat. "W...where am I? Who are you?" I asked. The dingo ignored me and reached into a pocket in his coat and taking out a radio. "Sir Baron, he's awake." The dingo spoke into the radio. Almost instantly I heard a door behind me smash open. I tried to crane my head back to see but found it hard to thanks to this headache. "Ah, he is." I voice (With a german accent) Behind me. Then a German shepherd made its way into my vision, he also donned a white lab coat. "Good morning Nick Wilde." The German shepherd said. "Who are you, where am I?" I replied, I was scared of course, Who wouldn't if you were tied up on a metal bed. "I am the Baron, as for where you are, well, you should know." The baron said, moving aside. I looked left to see a hallway filed up with glass cages, at the end a metal door. It clicked in my head As I franticly looked around. I was in the Cliffside Asylum. "Yes you are at Cliffside Asylum were you and that rat bunny came and ruined our Operation. I'm going to do the cliche James Bond ( **I cant come up with an animal name for James bond** ) And tell you our plan. You see when The feral animal were here Lionheart had this idea to create genetically enhanced animal and test them, of course he got locked up to Bellweather took up and decided to do the same, but make an army. Of course she got locked up by you rats-"

"That's racist." I cut in. "I see you still have a sense of humor." The baron mumbled. "Anyway and since then I have picked up, and I will make an army, you are my test subject." He continued, a mad glint in his eyes. "Why me?" I asked, the Baron just looked at me. "Well I have been keeping an eye on you and I am impressed, I watched you since you started Hustling. And your result in the ZPA is amazing. And who will miss a fox?" He said. _Judy would_ I thought. "Gary, did you search him?" The baron said to the Dingo. "Yes sir." He replied. The baron nodded. "Could I see them?" He asked. The dingo nodded and made his way to a table wear a paper bag was, he picked it up and passed it to the baron. He opened it and muttered the stuff inside. "ZPD police badge, Phone, Gary destroy it, don't want unwanted attention. Wallet, clothes, Ohhh what's this?" He asked while taking out a cold carrot necklace. "A locket it seems." I growled lightly as he opened it. "Oh who's this lovely bunny? Your toy?" He said chuckling. "You keep her out of this." I growled. "Oh I plan to, but after I'm done with you, She won't be a problem." He said with a sinister grin. "W...What does that mean?" I asked. The baron waved his hand dismissively. "To much questions, we need to get to work. And i'm not sorry in advance." He said before clicking his fingers and leaving the room.

 **Judy's Pov**

The precinct was buzzing with activity. Police officers were flying around and somehow word got to the public and the press was here as well. I was stressing in my cubicle. I was slowly tapping at the report. No witness, no leads and no picture or video. I slumped my head and sighed heavily. My ears perked up when I heard a firm knock. I turned to the noise to see the towering cape buffalo in the doorway. "Hopps, My office in ten." He explained while walking off. I turned back to the computer. My gaze shifted to a picture frame next to the computer. It was one of the pictures in Nick's Locket. Nick looked so happy on the graduation. I sighed and made my way to Bogos Office. She opened the heavy door and walked in. "Please sit Hopps." He commanded while putting on his comical tiny glasses. "I understand that your partner Wilde has been kidnapped. So I am assigning you to your temporary partner that will be helping you with finding Wilde." He said. "Sir I can handle this, and I don't need help!" I yelled, instantly regretting it from the glare Bogo gave me. "Hopps, The ZIA are up my tail with this case and have assigned an agent to help you, as much as I know that you can do this alone the ZIA think otherwise, they think highly of you and consisted to help you." Bogo explained. I sighed heavily, he ears drooped. "Fine, who is my temporary partner?" I asked in defeat. "His name is Jack Savage, The only Rabbit in the ZIA." Bogo said. I was surprised. My dreams of becoming a police officer seemed to extreme. But a rabbit being a ZIA agent, now that seemed impossible. "He should be here by now." Bogo grumbled. If on cue the door knocked. "Finally." Bogo mumbled. "Come in!" He shouthed at the door. The door opened and in came a light grey hare with black striped ears and black tiger-like stripes on both cheeks. He was wearing a black well tailored suit and aviators. He was also holding a styrofoam cup of coffee. Bogo stood up and saluted. "Jack savage." He said. The hare nodded to bogo, finishing the coffee and throwing it across the room. It crashed into the rubbish bin and he took of his aviators, revealing ocean blue eyes that scanned the room. "Hopps, this is agent Savage. Agent Savage, officer Hopps." Bogo greeted. I _hopped_ down and extended my hand, forcing a smile. Jack shaked my hand, examining my face. "Officer Hopps, if you will take agent Savage to your cubicle and continue on your investigation." Bogo said, opening the door and sweeping his hand. "Yes sir." I replied. "Just follow me sir." I said turning to Jack. He nodded and gestured for me to continue. I walked out, Jack at my heels, to my cubicle. When we made it I opened the door. "Very dirty." He commented. I looked around the cubical. Cups of coffee littered the floor and desk. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yes well I've tried doing reports and looking for any witnesses or leads." Jack hummed and made his way yo my desk, paws (Hands if you're human) behind his back. He shifted the empty coffee cups off the table and sat down on my chair. He looked over the report and. "Crikey, no witnesses and no leads." He said in surprise. It was then I noticed a slight Australian accent. "Have you looked in the security footage yet?" he asked. I shook my head. "I haven't gotten to that." He nodded and started typing on the computer. Then a picture overlooking Nick's apartment appeared on the screen. "Now if we go back, let's say 10:00 PM" He said while typing in something and the picture changed to Nick's apartment only at night time. A small red car came into view and parked in the parking lot. A familiar red fox climbed out in a beige-orange suit. "Could this be the kidnapper?" Jack asked to himself. "That's Nick." I said to him. He raised an eyebrow and continued to watch. When Nick walked into the main lobby double doors a familiar looking black armored van showed up. I racked my brain for why this van looked to familiar. The side doors opened and two wolves hopped out. "They could be." Jack said. I continued looking at the screen, nothing was happening except the occasional mammal walking the street. Then the two wolves came back, but had another mammal. It was Nick but he seemed unconscious. Then something shined on his muzzle. Before I could see what it was they dumped it in the van and drove off. "Follow them." I commanded to Jack. He didn't look happy to be commended but did it anyway. He followed the van to the rainforest district. Then it made its way to a tunnel. _Oh sweet cheese and crackers please no_ I thought, knowing where this might be going. "Where did they go?" Jack said. "Let me." I said reaching for the keyboard. He once again looked annoyed but moved. I tried to reenact what Nick once wrote in the computer. Then a video of the secret tunnel. The black van appeared there and made its way down a long windy road. "Where does that go." Jack asked, mostly to himself. "Cliffside asylum." I muttered. Jack seemed to tense but regained his posture, I noticed this but shrugged off the bad feeling about his reaction. "Oh Nick." I muttered. I ran out the door yelling. "I know where he is!" Gaining the attention of the chief

 **Nicks Pov**

A needle hanging from the ceiling contained a orange-red substance, whatever it is it's being injected into me. I whimpered as I felt the needle inject ( **Terribly sorry for those who hate needles, I do to** ) into my arm. The continents of the needle rushed into my system. Then it felt as if my arm was on fire and spreading throughout my body. I screamed in agony as it got more intense. The doctor in the room just gave me a sickly smile. I felt the fire sensation making it's way to my head. My screaming continued and tears flooded around my cheeks. The screams went on. The only thing i felt was pure agonizing pain coursing through my body. Then I felt my body shaking in agony. My sight became red and the screaming went on. Then the door burst in, half of me wanted it to be Judy but no such luck as I saw the wolf. "Doctor, I thought I told you to tell me when you would start the injection." He growled, reaching into his lab coat. The doctor, a weasel, back away, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry sir sam please forgive me!" He whimpered, cowering. Then the sound of a gunshot went off in the room, followed by the sound of something dropping. My screams had stopped and was now my mouth was open as if I was, the pain still there. "Hey there foxy, having a fun time?" The wolf, Sam, said smugly, a sinister smirk across his muzzle. My motto _Never let them see they get to you_ was thrown out the window by now as the tears streamed down my cheeks leaving wet tracks. "Fuck you." I managed to wheeze. Sam's smirk stayed and his leaned down. "You know foxy, i'm gonna let you in on a little secret." Sam looked left and right. "I'm gonna gut your fucking limbs off." He said, making my ears go back and a small whimper of fear managed to get through the pain. I was genuinely scared, I was in agonizing pain and tied up being told I was going to get my limbs taken off. Sam laughed maniacally not before leaving. Finally I passed out, the pain not leaving but it had subsided. My dream was full of pain, but a small grey silhouette was in the distance. The scent of lavender broke through the heavy blanket of agony and seemed to calm me.

 _Sir baron, when am I going to rip off his limbs?_ I heard a voice say, I gave it no thought as I gave my attention to the lavender scent. _Patients Samual, After the serum has entered and is working, then, we shall process to amputate the hands and ears and then start the-_ (The rest sounded muted) I took no mind in what they were saying. "Carrots?" I barely managed to say. Then the grey silhouette started to dim. I reached out, as if trying to grab it. But what I saw shocked me. My hands, they weren't, my hands. They seemed, robotic.

 **Baron Pov (Short)**

I watched our patient pass out from all the pain. I felt no mercy, no regret and no remorse. This was a project that Lionheart had, then passed down to Bellweather, then to me. Lionheart wanted to experiment cyborg mammals, for good. Then when he went out of power, Bellwether took ashes of the idea and made it better. To make a cyborg army to destroy the weak Zootropolis. Of course she got captured. Now it's up to me. The fox will be a prototype, he will probably die, but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make ( **Review if you get the joke, HINT, its from a cartoon movie that is a meme** ) _*Ring_ * The sound of my phone going off jolted me from my wandering thoughts. I pressed the call button and put it to my ear. "What is is?" I asked annoyed by the interruption. "I'm sorry sir but it's about the rabbit." Replied a voice. My eyebrows rose and I leaned forward, as if talking muzzle to muzzle. "Yes?" I said intrigued on where this was going. "She's knows you are stationed at the asylum." I froze. "FUCK!" I screamed slamming my paws on a table in front of me. I sighed and tried to calm down. "Ok, make to it that she is postponed." I said. "Yes sir." He replied, sounding nervous. "I'm counting on you, Jack Savage." And with that I hang up the phone and nodded to a wolf, which had a saw and was standing over a tired up unconscious fox.

 **So new chapter after a while, now just to say sorry in advance College (High school) has started so it may take longer and I'm working on another story of two books. I hoped you liked this story and leave a review of you like**


	4. Contacts, contacts everywhere

**Yes sorry for the wait, school has been hard with work, I am hoping to get a chapter out sooner but this will have to suffice for now, hope you enjoy**

 **Nick POV**

 _Never let them see they get to you_ had been thrown out the window as tears streamed down my face and blood smeared over the hospital gown, some of it mine, some not. And seeing the horrified and scared face of the bunny cop as blood dripped from metallic paws. Now let me full you're confused minds, let me full you in

 **1 month earlier**

I woke up feeling no pain I did, presumingly, yesterday, I couldn't tell as there were no windows. I looked around, _Still here_ I noted glumly. I finally noticed the pain was gone but replaced by a dull throbbing at the back of my head. It was then I noticed something completely different. The vile smell of chemicals filled my nose, making it crinkle trying to get the smell away. I jumped, or tried to, when I heard a loud clatter that sounded like it was right next to my ear. I looked for the soce, ears ringing to see a scalpel at the other side of the room, lying on the ground as if it had fallen. But how it sounded too close, I had no clue. * _CREAK!*_ The booming sound of a door creaking open made me jolt again and winced in pain. "Ah I see our subject is awake!" A white hare said. I winced again. The Hare seemed to noticed and chuckled in surprise. "Well it seems the mutation serum has worked." _MUTATION_ I frantically looked down, looking for any spikes or extra limbs coming out of my body. Luckily none was there, The Hare chuckled at my frantics which irritated me. "I noticed that your hearing has advanced, hopefully your strength and speed too." The hare mused the last part. "I will give you the only sympathy and give you these ear buds, just so you keep sane long enough for the serum." The doctor explained, putting ear buds in my ears. "What serum?" I asked. The rabbit just looked at me with murderous glee. "You'll see soon." He explained while heading for the door. I could tell 'soon' ment 'long time'. I sighed and layed my head which was sat upright while talking with the doctor. "Nicky!" I heard a sing-song voice say from the door, It opened to reveal the wolf Sam. I mad glint in his murderous-mirth amber eyes. He came up to my 'bed' and crossed his arms, leaning on the 'bed' as a lovestruck highschool girl would. "Hey Nicky!" He sang. I snarled in reply, his happy murderous mirth face went dark, then came back to the lovely face I knew and love. "Oh just you wait, when I'm done you will be pleading for me to kill you, the only thing keeping your sanity will be those earbuds-" He pointed to my ears. "And that locket with the sex toy you call Judy." He pointed to the locked which was conveniently opened to reveal Judy smiling at the cameraman (A.K.A Me) in her pink and purple flannel shirt, blue jeans and the massive straw hat, over the Hopps farm. I felt a aching in my heart as I just so much wanted to see her violet eyes full of optimism. "Now, time to tell you what I have planned." Sam sung. My blood froze, wondering what he was going to do to my handsome fox body. "Ok so first we will inject you with a serum that will make your pain double- for shits and giggles- Then we shall cut off your hands and ears, or amputate as the Baron puts it, Then I will take out all your organs and blood and replace them with mechanical replacements and make your blood copper." He giggled like a girl, as if everything he said was like saying how was your day? I tried to gulp but a huge lump in my throat stopped it. "Oh! And the cherry on top is we will inject you with a serum!" He explained joyfully, twirling his fingers through his fur. "W...what serum?" My voice quizered in fear of the unknown. Sams murderous jolly smile widened across his muzzle. "Why Nighthowler serum of course!"

Judy's POV

I smashed my head on my desk and sighed heavily. We couldn't touch the Cliffside asylum, as it was heavily covered with papers that concluded no one to enter, even cops. We- Jack and I- confronted the mayor, a pig called Mayor Swinton. She explained the van was her security checking the Asylum. I didn't believe her as I started to be suspicious that the kidnapping with Nick might be something huge. Jack just left and I was left isolated in my cubicle, documents and papers littering the desk along with cups of empty coffee. I couldn't just break into Cliffside as Guards were everywhere. I had to come up with something, but what? I was taking A sip of my 10th coffee of the day when I suddenly froze. An idea forming. As much as I didn't like it, for Nick. I picked up my phone and dialed a number. "Ah, hello Judy." The mumbling voice if Me Big said on the other line. "Hey Mr Big, I need your help." I replied, I could see Mr Bigs bushy eyebrows raising. "And what would that be Judy?" He asked, I breathed in heavily. "Nick has been kidnapped" I said. I heard him hum in surprise. "What do you wish for me for me to do?" Mr Big asked. "I've been trying to get a warrant to search the Cliffside Asylum, but it's heavily coat by papers and documents, preventing me from searching, We asked the mayor but she explained it was just security, even through video footage says otherwise. I am asking if you could make or forge a document strong enough to let me in." I said, a pick reluctantly. "If you want, it will take... A month." Mr big said, through the hesitation was evident. As if answering an unasked question I responded. "For Nick, anything." I said sternly, my tiny paws clenched. "Ok Judy." And with that he hung up. I smashed my phone on the desk and leaned back. What I didn't know was the unwanted ears, listening to my call.

Mayor's POV

I was sitting at my desk, paperwork piled up and littered the huge desk. The sound of my phone ringing pierced the once silenced room. I picked it up and checked the I.D before putting it up to my ear. "Yes Verna?" I said to my sister at the Precinct. "Sis, I just heard the Rabbit cop talking to Mr Big." My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Did you catch anything?" I asked. "I heard her asking for him to forge papers to investigate the Cliffside." I was surprised. "That's not like Hopps" I spoke out loud. "Should I do something about that, send friends to Mr Bigs?" I pursed my lips. "No, It will take one month, that will be enough time for the project to be made, but I want you to Kill Hopps. She on to us I sense."

"Are you sure?" My sister asked. "I mean the baron-"

"I don't care what the baron said, kill her." I Heard her sigh. "I'll get it done." And with that the long beep indicated the call had ended. I laid my phone down and put my hoofs together, chuckling.

Baron's POV

I was sitting in my grey walked office, scribbling notes and papers. I was writing the papers for military grade computer chips, steel peices and wires when 3 short knocks on the door cut through the silence, I looked up in annoyance as an arctic wolf doctor came in. "What is it Dennis?" I asked annoyed. The arctic wolf shuffled uncomfortably. "Samuel has started the amputation procedure, I was coming to ask if the parts were here." I cursed, Sam was supposed to tell me, nevertheless. "I'm signing the papers now." The wolf shuffled more. Sensing he had more to tell me I made a rolling gesture with my paw, gesturing for him to tell me. "And spies have told me that-" He swallowed hard, pressing a clipboard he had closer to his chest, an act of nervousness."-Mayor Swinton has ordered someone to, eliminate, Judy, Hopps." The wolf was now shrinking and his voice higher and softer. "SCHWEINHUND!(Pig-dog)" I swore, my paws clenched crashing on the desk. "That fucking pig." I mumbled. I sighed after calming down, my head hanging low. Of-course I couldn't trust her from the start, yet I did. "Thank you Dennis." I said and waving my paw, Dennis scurried out, slamming the door behind him. I sighed, scribbling my name on the papers. I pressed a green button on the bottom left of the desk. I walked over to a wall where multiple papers were pinned. In the corner of ny eye I spotted a weasel scurry in, take the papers and scurry off, the messenger I knew. I couldn't really trust Wesselton either, but he was who I needed, mobile and fast. I looked at the papers, a cruel smile played at my lips. These were the plans I had for the fox. Some were early ideas while some were new ones, and the ones we were experimenting on the fox. The first ideas was the subjects arms, legs, ears and eyes all mechanical. It was quickly throw away as if we needed a stealth mission or a suicide bomber to strike fear, it would be too obvious, so we came up with just hands, ears and teeth all mechanic. The subject can easily hide the hands with gloves and ears with a beanie. I grunted and walked out of the office. I strolled down the abandoned hallways illuminated by a green glow. I continued to walk, hands behind my back until I came to a huge window. I looked through it to see an operation theatre where Sam and the fox Nick was. I watched as the crazed wolf talked to the fox. Then the fox's face seemed to lose its colour. The wolf laughed and walked out, leaving the mortified fox alone, tied up. I didn't care about this fox. He just was a diseasein a blood stream, a glitch in the system, he was just a no good stealing fox. I couldn't care less for him. After I was done with this fox, after he is complete I will make more, make an army, I will destroy Zootopia for all it stands for, I will rue the world, this, this was just the first stepping stone. Then I will make the road, make the world pay, make this world a apocalypse. I chuckled, wanting to see the blood, wanting to hear the oh so sweet screams, wanting to smell the burning flesh.

Wanting to see the world burn at my fingertips.

 **Hoped you enjoyed, I'm calling out to artists if they could make a cover art for this story, If you want to just PM me.**

 **I Put a little reference at the end, if you got it please review it and review what you thought or what I should improve or do. See you later**


	5. Father and son?

Nick's POV

Week one

Pain pain pain pain, it sung in my head and spread through my veins and limbs, well now just limb. I couldn't hear anything, well what did I expect when my ears are chopped of brutally. My screams had stopped, my throat raw and my mouth agape, as if trying to scream. Sam was in the middle of cutting my other arm, my right arm was already cut off, some tendrils were sticking out, which was caused by the jagged and aggressive cutting, with a saw. My back was arched in pain. Holy hell the pain was unbearable, tears stained my cheeks, my eyes were also dry from crying in pain. My ears and arms were bleeding profusely. My back was already weak from blood loss. Sam was madly smiling, that Insane look in his eyes. With one last thrust my arm fell off, the pain doubling. I could feel my mind slipping. " _Scalpel._ " Sam stated, -I couldn't hear him but I could read his lips- extending his bloody paw. He examined the given Scalpel, shrugged and raised his arms. The world seemed to slow down as his paws plunged downwards. I looked at the locket. I felt hot pain flare in my chest, my body going numb and my vision blurring. Then darkness. The sweet quiet darkness, no pain, just me and this empty void. I sighed happily, no pain.

Judy's POV

2 weeks later

I had been awake all night, looking into Nick's captors, the D.N.A tests from the fur had no match in the system. On the wall were pictures and red string connecting them. I had examined evidence, adding to the wall for hours, now I was walking through the big doors of the ZPD, The cheerful cheetah eating chocolate glazed donuts. I waved at him, making my way to the bullpen. Heavy sacks were under my eyes, evident by the lack of sleep. Hopping onto my normal chair I waited for the chief, while waiting, thinking, thinking of what I could do. "TEN-HUT!" ( **Is that what he says?** ) Snapped me out of my land of thoughts, no focusing on the towering Buffalo. "Quiet down!" Bogo commanded, making the bullpen silent, Chief Bogo shuffled, taking out files and putting on small glasses. "All right, we have a missing animal case, The victim is one of us." He said, his voice low. Officers looked around, trying to spot any missing mammal. "Officer Wilde has been kidnapped-" A low murmur went around the room, While I sat there glumly. Bogo growled for them to shut it. "The officer on this case is-" I was ready to stand up to receive the file, but stopped. "-Delgato, Fangmeyer and Wolford." I didn't notice them get the file as I sat there, dumbfounded, and slightly angry. Once every officer was gone Bogo spoke up. "Officer Hopps." I looked up in surprise, his voice was soft and caring, something very rare. "You are to have a week's holiday." I protested instantly. "But Chief!"

"Hopps!" He warned, he sighed heavily. "I know you want to find Wilde, but look at yourself Hopps, you're awake every night, for two weeks. Look, as soon as the week holiday is over you can be back on the case-" I was going to argue again, but Bogo put his hoof up. "Hopps, you are going on this break or you're fired, I know you want to help, but you need it." Sagging my shoulders in defeat I mumbled an Ok. I slid down the chair and sluggishly walked to the door. Opening it and walking past the cheetah, ClawHauser seemed to notice my glum mood. "Everything alright Judy?" He called. I looked behind my shoulder and forced a smile, something I hadn't done in two weeks. "Yeah Yeah." All I said, opening up the big glass door, making my way to the subway. Strolling into the cheap train I couldn't find a seat, so I just stood up, using a zebra's tail for support, Mammal would give me confused and sympathetic looks, It was like my first day on the force.

Walking into the apartment block I made my way to my room, luckily The neighbors were away, so I could have some nice piece and quiet. Walking in and stuffing a 'Carrots for one' package in the microwave, I watched solemnly out the Window. The ringing cut through the depressed silence. My ears sprung up as I looked at my desk, where I had stored my phone. I walked over and checked the I.D ' _Mum and dad: want to muzzle time_ ' I groaned, forced a smile and tapped ' _accept_ ' "There's Judy!" Bonnie examined happily, she was in the kitchen with small ear wandering around her. "Hey Mum!" I said in my most cheery voice I could muster. Bonnie noticed instantly, her ears dropped. "You ok bun bun?" She asked sincerely. I sighed. "No, My partner-"

"Oh, the fox you always talk about." She broke in. "-Anyway, he was kidnapped 2 weeks ago and-" Again Bonnie broke in. "Oh Bun bun, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hear what?" A distant voice called in the background. "Oh Judy's partner has been kidnapped." Bonnie called back to who I guessed was Stu. "Kidnapped?" Stu said. He came into the frame, a worried look on his face. "You ok Jude?" the chubby bunny asked. "Yes dad i'm fine. Bogo has put me on break-" Stu this time _hopped_ in, a joyful look on his face for such a glum time. "Maybe you could come over here! We haven't seen you since the concert and the county could do some good for you!" He stated, I pouted my lips, thinking. I shrugged. "Why not." Feeling a bit better. "Great! When will you come over?" Bonnie asked. "I'll catch the train tomorrow." I explained. The bunnie couple nodded and said their goodbyes, I _hopped_ into bed, closing my eyes, unaware of the unwanted eyes.

6:00 AM

Zootopia train station

I walked through the semi-empty streets of the Precinct. Heading for the train station. Sadly the Tundra town's snow generator had malfunctioned, making it the precinct a popsicle. Just thinking about popsicles made my stomach twist with sadness. I was wearing a heavy jacket, a scarf and beanie. I sat down at an empty bench, sipping on the carrot snarlbucks coffee. " _Train to: BunnyBurrows; has arrived, departure in: 10 minutes"_ ,A robotic voice said through speakers. On cue a orange bus glided through a tunnel, halting. The doors slid open. One Bunny hopped out and made it's way to the entrance. I got up and sighed, my cold sore joints popping as I got up. _HOPPING_ onto the train I sat on an unoccupied seat.

No one else came on as the doors slid closed and the train gently jolted forwards.

I watched the so calm and beautiful scenery go past. Depressed out of my mind. Think about Nick I wondered what's happening to him, is he being tortured? All these thoughts rolled through my mind. Scared for my partner. "Are you ok miss?" A small voice said. I jolted and looked around, then down to see a young Fox kit, He looked exactly like Nick, but had sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing a green top with white stripes at the arms and he wore grey jeans. I smiled warmly (And realized I had genuinely smiled) "I'm fine, just worried." I responded. "What are you worried about?" The kit asked innocently. I smiled sadly. "My friend's...Gone and i'm just worried for him." The child nodded, then pat me on my knee. "It's ok miss, I'm sure he's fine." The kit reassured. I smiled at him. "John!" A feminine voice called, her voice sounded as smooth as silk. The kits eyes sparkled. "That's My mama!" He beamed. He was running to the other carriage when he stopped and turned around. "What's your name miss?" He asked. "It's Judy." I called back, the Fox's eyes sparkled and ran to his Mama. I went back to watching the scenery, but for happily then before. That Kit seemed nice. I started to doze off. A dreamless sleep capturing me.

The train silently skidded to a stop. " _Arrived at BunnyBurrows_ " The intercom stated. I recoiled awake. Looking out the window I saw Stu and bonnie waited. Quickly grabbing my luggage I sprinted out of the train. The couple opened their arms welcoming. I jumped into their arms. Losing it I started to cry. Feeling drops of water on their shoulders Bonnie and Stu patted comfortably on my back. "There there Bun Bun, Let's go home." I nodded slightly as they led me to their truck. I regained my composure and sniffed slightly. "You ok Jude?" Stu asked from the driver's seat. I nodded slightly. "Yeah, needed that." And chuckled weakly.

[ _Sir, The target is in the Burrow, Following target._ ]

( **GORE GORE GORE)**

Third Person POV

Cliffside

Nick

I was on a boat, at the stern of a boat, a large sail boat. The mast was oak, the sails a thick black fabric. Cannons lined the Starboard and portside proudly. The Ocean wind rustled my fur, the sensation wonderful. I remember as I kit I wanted to be a captain of a huge pirates ship, imagining raiding ships, hiding treasure on islands. Enjoying the wind in my fur I let my paws- Which were clamped on the wheel- Rest, my eyes closed. So blissful, so peaceful, no pain, Just me and my ship. "Why Nick?" I betrayed voice asked, interrupting my moment. I looked around stunned. I saw a grey bunny, wearing rags with soot and dirt covered her face. "Judy?" I asked. "Why Nick I thought I trusted you." She stated, her head hung low. "What are you-"

"My family Nick! You killed them!" She said it with so much venom, I just stood there confused "What Are you talking about?" The fury in the bunny's eyes multiplied. I walked towards her, but a earsplitting scream stopped me. I blinked and looked around. I was no longer on the boat, but in a street, mammals surrounding me, looking scared and disgusted. I gazed around until I saw Judy on the floor, tears in her eyes, she looked terrified, but at me. I took a step. "You ok ca-" She screamed again, making me step back confused. "Get away from me you freak!" She yelled. "Judy?" I asked. I outstretched my paw but then recoiled. My breath went faster. My paws, were, metallic, robotic. My eyes were saucers as I backed up

After stabbing Wilde in the chest Sam watched gleefully as the light was snuffed out in his eyes. Then dragging the knife down Sam cut until the scalpel hit his waist. Taking the scalpel out he nodded to the other doctors. The nodded and opened up the cut, exposing his organs. Sam pushed the doctors aside, the moved away, knowing what's about to commence. Sam started ripping out Nick's organs, but not with his hands no, with his muzzle. Blood plastered on the Wolf's muzzle. He started giggling as he ripped out the organs. Once done the wolf was panting, blood covered his muzzle and head. The doctors moved in, with pipes. They started vacuuming all of the blood and some picking out the bones. Blood splattered on there gloved paws, some vomited while others just grimaced. After that job was done, robotics mammals came in, putting in mechanical organs, all metal. They started connecting small wires and pipes from the mechanical heart to around the body. Once done they installed titanium bones, arms legs, spine and ribs. Then they moved away from the open chest and went to the head. Putting together bit and pieces, nuts and bolts. 10 minutes into that they had something that looked like half an ear. After another 10 minutes they had finished the first one and installed it. Connecting wires, mainframes, computer chips and microphones. They started on the next one. Once again they did the same process. Then they split up and went for the amputated hands. 30 minutes in they had both a paw pad. Another 30 and they had complete paws. Drilling them into the fox's arms they wired them to his arms, and did a test run. One mammal, a beaver pressed a little button on the side. Making the sharp claws disappear, and a round object wired over the top. Satisfied the Beaver pressed the button again, making the claws regain the sharpness. "That will be enough for now doctors." I german voice spoke through speakers. The doctors scurred out and dragging the mad wolf, leaving the room alone, except for the dead fox. With his chest open, new organs replaced his old ones, new hands, new ears. Some would call this a gift, but It was more a curse.

The heavy metal door opened and in waltzed a German shepard. The baron examined the Fox, seeming satisfied by the results so far. The Baron _tsked_ sadly. "You are so clueless of love Nicholas." The Baron said to deaf ears. "You have no clue how much the Rabbit has for you, so scared of her denying you. _Never let them see that they get to you_ ey Nicky." The Baron sighed. "You were so anonymous to love, Not interested in Vixens, of course there was Amelia, but we won't talk about her." The Shepard continued to have non answering conversations with Nick. "Oh no Nicky, having a bad dream-Somehow- Now let's fix that." Baron put a paw softly of the Tods head, a mean red glow emiting from beneath, Instantly The baron saw the fox's dreams, him being chased by mammals with is, ' _Approvements'_ All calling him a monster, at the front, a cute little bunny, screaming insult as faster than a M16A2. Then suddenly, by will the Baron changed the dream, into something the fox fancied, he was expecting money raining down, except it was him, cuddled up with the bunny, with his normal fur-coated arms, legs and ears. Then retreating his hand the Baron looked down sadly at the fox. "I'm sorry boy, but this must be done." Then he got up, Patting Nicks bloody knee. "That was a good father and son talk." He mumbled, then left the fox in the darkening room

Judy POV

I landed like a rock onto my creaking bed, sunlight dimming at noon crawled up. I looked to my left to my wall, on it was pictures, of locations, all with red string attaching to each other, a photo of Nick smirking was on the bottom left, I stiffly got up and made my way to the photo. I got a red marker and started drawing, making it look her had an eyepatch hanging over his eye, a scar running along his cheek, a curly mustache stretched across his muzzle, then finally putting on 'Lipstick' That's when I broke down, crying a rain storm like in the rainforest district. I started saying "Where are you Nick?!" as I slid down the wall.

Once I got over myself I made it back to my bed sniffing. Curling under the itchy duvet I hugged tight a plush toy. It was a plush to of a fox, with emerald green eyes.

Just like Nick's

Third person POV

"She's asleep sir." a Wolf said into a earpiece, he got an immediate response. "Kill her."

"I shall be done." The Wolf said, Jumping down from his vantage point, he inspected the huge house in front of him. Lots of bunny would be awake so it would be hard to stay undetected the wolf pondered for a minute until he noticed the window open next to His target's room. Climbing the structure he dropped into the window. The room was big, with cots lining the walls, sleeping bunnies in all. The wolf gulped, not wanting to wake any he crept across the room, occasionally stepping on Duplo and having to contain his screams. Once finally at the door he creaked it open and scanned outside. Doors, lots of doors swung across the rounded hallway, They was a wall of his side but none across, showing wooden fences, below more hallways and the bottom a kitchen where hundreds of bunnies were eating. Above was the same, rooms after rooms. Focusing on task he slipped out and tiptoed to the targets room. The door was luckily opened lightly. Making no sound the wolf snuck in. The silhouette of a bunny was on a single bed. The towering wolf made his way to the side of the bed and unsheathed his thin yet long knife. He looked down at the sleeping rabbit, who was lightly snoring, with a fox plush inbetween her arms. He looked down at the picture of his target which was in a locket, it seemed like one of the picture has been taken out but he payed no mind to this, confirming this with the picture of, the one he had was of his target taking a selfie with a fox. _Disgusting_ The wolf thought. Then looking back at the sleeping rabbit he couldn't help to release a soft "Aww." Unnoticed by the wolf the Rabbit's ears twitched. "Bye bye Bunny." The wolf muttered, about to slip the knife into the exposed neck. Then he was thrown across the room, a sudden pain on his chest. Dazed he groaned and looked up to see a grey blur fly towards him. Fierce violet eyes met his mud brown ones. Before he could do anything he felt himself get very sleepy, his eyelids getting heavy. Before sleep could grasp him he saw a dart sticking out of his arm. Judy stood up, shocked from what just happened. She had almost been killed. She then noticed something glisten in the moonlight. Gasping she grasped it. It was Nick's Carrot locket she gave him. She then looked at the Wolf the went back to the Karat gold locket, opening it she saw the left picture gone but the selfie on the right side still there. Dried blood was in the edges.

After the shock she called the local sheriff who collected the Assassin wolf and then Judy had the hard task of explaining and calming down her parents. But she couldn't stay longer. She may have a lead and try to find out whose blood is in the locket for more possible leads. After packing and asking the Sheriff to ship the Wolf to Precinct 1 Judy caught the next Train and zipped to Zootopia. He ears droopy all the way as she called Bogo.

 **Im back! FINALLY! I know I know long wait and I am sorry blah blah blah excuses but none the less the chapter! Hope you have enjoyed it, if I have done any mistakes please Review them so I can improve on them. See you later, till next month XP**


	6. Sorry

Hello guys

Sorry if I made you excited for a new chapter (Working on it!) The reason I haven't updated in ages is many reasons. I've been sick for a while, I've been busy with school, I'm now addicted to a Game. The excuses are bad I know I am trying my best, But also I've just felt... Not motivated if you will. I'm trying my best trust me just, it may take a while.

Sorry for any inconvenience

Sorry

Sorry


	7. The long wait

Third person POV

1 week later

It was almost complete, Just one more thing and I'll rule the world. The baron looked through the one-sided glass at the almost finished Project, Fiery greed consuming his eyes, he did not care for this Fox, the Fox was just a stepping stone to victory. Over the weeks they have implanted all the 'new' organs and installed the changed tungsten carbide bones, The baron chuckled at the memory of the boneless Fox, he looked like a inflated balloon, another chuckle. No through, the where almost finished. The small copper wires replaced the veins and now his copper blood was being imported ( **Now, I don't know if copper can sustain him but I saw something of mythbusters where they used copper as blood so, just tell me if this is impossible to do** ) Soon he would 'wake up' and then the Baron would come in and finish hs project with something… special. The German Shepherd smirk menacingly through the glass, the last drops of molten copper going into his new veins. The doctors working on him nodded to each other, one went to get some more melted copper just incase. Then Connecting everything together they started sewing up his open body. The fox's legs, arms and chest. Once all done they put a hospital gown on the ex-naked Fox. Now he would of looked normal if it weren't for his new paws and wires sticking out still from his 'ears' and 'paws'. After a while of stitching the doctors nodded and left the room. They came back wheeling in a massive needle. It's canister housing a glowing blue liquid. They stationed the needle over the dead Fox and then stepped back. One of the doctors, a timber wolf, went to a microphone

"He's ready for you sir." The wolf spoke.

"Acknowledged." The Shepherd replied back. Making his way to the heavy set steel door. Opening it he took a big whiff of the air. The smell of blood. Sighing happily The Baron made his way to the operating table. He looked beautiful. His steel machine ears, his sharp paws and, _yes!_ He could just see his metal teeth that can whirl on command. The perfect killing machine.

"Shall we begin sir?" A Ram doctor asked. The baron said nothing, just pt out his paw. Something cold dropped into it. The baron curled his fingers around it and closed his eyes. He could feel the madness emitting from it. The savagery swirling inside, begging for a host. "Has _it_ been built?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Yes sir, and it's been put inside, just under his stomach but we had to cut away some of the-"

"That is fine doctor, just what I wanted." The baron interrupted, opening his eyes the dog looked down in his paw. It was a hard metal shining metal canister., but on the sides where glass, showing white milky water. He tapped the glass and instantly a worm like creature shot out, trying to grab his finger. It was grey and had sharp fangs, ugly.

"Is the needle ready?" The Baron asked to know one in particular. The same ram nodded and turned towards the huge towering needle. The needle itself was thin and long but the body was big and bulky.

"And the substance?"

"Yes sir! Our scientist think the got the mixture right." A wolf doctor replied.

"It better be." The baron said cooly, making everyone in the room shiver, except for the fox. The baron walked over to the needle and just admired if for a while. Then he thrust the canister into the needle. As if on cue the needle injected it's liquid. I glowing blue substance. Comprised and tampered nighthowler. Somehow by a stroke of luck the needle penetrated the 'worms' skin. Making it's high pitched scream be heard. Once done The Baron pulled the needle out and started walking over to the dead fox.

"This should be fun." The Baron said. He punched the glass of the canister over Nick's stomach, making the worm flow out. Almost instantly as the worm touched Nick's stomach, it dug in. The doctors looked away as The Baron watched. The worm created a cross in the Tods stomach. The worm now in it's new host. ( **The worm if anyone found out is from the amazing TV show called stargate. It's the worm that live inside the Goa'uld that basically keep them alive all credit goes to Stargate. But the worm cannot take over the host like in the TV show and even if the worm was removed, the** _ **hosts**_ **will still be alive but still have the side effects. Pls no sue)**

Instantly the monitors connected to the tod started beeping in response to his heartbeat. The victory The Baron was feeling was none like any other. Even stronger than the victory he felt 35 years ago. It was intoxicating.

He wanted more.

Then the Tods eyes snapped open, revealing vertically slitted emerald eyes, staring hungrily at everything, mostly the prey. Something that The Baron did not notice was that The Fox's eyes shifted back to normal circular irises, but only for a second.

"Oh aren't you beautiful!" The German Shepherd shireked in joy.

Instantly fiery eyes landed on him. The Baron didn't even flinch. But cupped the Fox's snout into his paws, making him snarl at The Baron, revealing shining metallic teeth. Then they whirled once around.

Then shit hit the fan.

The cyborg fox started to struggle against his restraints. Shaking the table and making the doctors present shift around fearfully. The Baron snarled at the Fox. Making it struggle more. "Doctors, please be kind enough to make this fox sleep before he does something...Drastic?" The Baron asked, but the occupants of the room knew it was a command. The Baron left the room. The metal door shutting close with a large bang. The Fox didn't stop struggling against its restraints. It didn't look like he was even tiring. Gulping, the ram doctor came up to the thrashing Fox with a needle that was to make the Savage Fox sleep. _SNAP_ TheRam didn't have time to react as he felt cold claws dig into his shoulders and whirling teeth sinking into his neck. Everything was numb yet he could see the savage fox tearing into his neck through a tunnel.

The other doctors tried to escape but the door was glued shut. Screams filled the air, their pleads and begs collapsing on a wall, as well as their limp bodies. Blood dripped from the snarling Fox's snout and the sticky red substance stuck on his white chin, staining it crimson red. Then the Fox's eyes went back to what they used to be and he looked around in fear of what he'd just done. Then he looked down at his paws. And his knees felt weak as he felt his touched his head. He couldn't feel but he could tell they were metal. Tear streaking from his emerald eyes. Then the sound of the door opening behind him made his his snap back. There standing in the doorway is the mammal I love most in the world, staring at me in fear.

"Oh gods Nick." She whispered

"What have they done?"

 **Weeks prior**

 **Judy**

I slammed my paws onto the metallic table, somehow making it shudder **.** The wolf sitting opposite visibly flinched. I didn't say anything for ten minutes. Just staring at the Assassin. I spoke up

"Explain." I said in a dry deadpan tone. Making the Wolf's ears lower.

"I swear Officer I didn't know it was you." He tried to explain. He had a thick american accent.I raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't explain why you broke into my house and tried to kill me." I said, not changing my tone of voice.

"Look it was just a job I-" He looked up but I stopped him.

"Then tell me who hired you." I explained, false anger creeping into my voice.

"She'll kill me if she finds out!" He yelled beggingly. I laughed.

"Oh please, if you don't tell me who hired you, killing you will be heaven to you."

"I…" The wolf thought for a while before sighing.

"Fine but please don't let her kill me." His voice quivered and he looked at me pleadingly. I sighed this time

"Fine."

"Oh thank you!" He said relieved.

"But first. Where did you get this?" I said, showing him the locket with the missing picture. The Wolf examined it then shrugged.

"She just gave it to me." He simply said.

"Who hired you?" I pushed. Wanting answers now. The wolf sighed again, preparing himself for something big.

"The Mayor." He spoke. My eyes widened. Then narrowed. Why would the Mayor want me dead?

"Why?" I pushed

"I don't know! She just said to kill you!" The Assassin stated, raising his shackled paws in defence.

"Tell me." I spoke through gritted teeth. I could tell the wolf was keeping something from me. The wolf shivered. _Weird. It isn't cold_.

"Fine fine." The wolf sighed in defeat.

"I'll tell you." When he said that I felt slightly proud of myself. The Wolf grabbed at a metal cup containing water and took a long gulp. The wolf let out a loud sigh as he plopped the cup down. Then again the Wolf shivered. My ears twitched at what sounded like a weak whimper. Just as I opened my mouth to see if he was ok the wolf shuddered and then thunked onto the table. My eyes widened in shock. This wasn't the first dead mammal i've seen but still I was shocked. I shook out of it and pressed the little button under the table. Almost instantly cops flooded the room, all weapons drawn. When they saw the limp wolf they lowered their weapons. "He's dead." I mumbled, making a few mammals gasp and shudder Nicotine.

"JACK!" I called, blundering into my office. The buck looked up in shock at the bunny who had stumbled into the office.

"I've found a lead!" I said, on my face a look of excitement. Even after the later events of today.

"They _are_ keeping Nick in Cliffside and I've just received the forged warrant from Mr Big." Jack explained, showing the forged warrant. My eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Then let's go now!" I said rushing to the door. "It's the Mayor that's behind this! You get the equipment I'll get the car and then-" I rambled on but Jack stopped me.

"Woah woah woah! What do you mean 'It's the Mayor'?" Jack asked.

"I found out that the Mayor sent an Assassin to kill me. And when I was wondering why, then It came to me!" I explained giddily.

"The Mayor doesn't want me to ruin her plans so she tried to kill me in an attempt to stop this investigation!" I explained. Jack was a lost for words.

"Well...Done Judy. But where's the evidence? I mean, the person who told you is dead-" Jack tried to explain but I opened my mouth. Instantly he put his paw up. "No one was behind the glass. And the mic and camera has been broken all week." He said further. Then it hit me and my ears drooped and I realized.

"If I accuse the Mayor, I don't have any evidence and she'll think I'm trying to overthrow her which will make her make Bogo fire me.." My foot started thumping fastly in frustration.

"But we have the Warrant! So let's go!" I said, thinking positive. All will go good now.

"But we have to prepare and get past Bogo and ClawHauser." Jack reasoned. I grumbled in frustration and mumbled.

"Fine lets get ready." And storming off

After sneaking around the Precinct, we were both suited up at the back with a black sleek car waiting. Jack wore a simple Tuxedo with a royal blue tie, I was confused as he wore nothing protective, just a Tux with a silenced M1911 White Rabbit. I wore a kevlar vest like always but with more protection. Shin guards and Arm Guards, but instead of my Kevlar vest covering just my Breast area it covered my whole torso. I had just a normal M1911 Grey Rabbit and a Tranq gun for a more silent approach, the pistol was more of a 'Oh shit I'm out of darts and its getting pretty crazy here'. You might be asking what's the difference of a White and Grey Rabbit M1911. The White rabbit is more built for more masculine Rabbit, a buck for example. I could use one but my arms would ache like crazy after a while of shooting it. The Grey Rabbit M1911 is more accustomed for Female Rabbits. It's designed for less recoil, which can lead to less power so less range, I can use it for up to two days straight with no sore arms. Anyway when we were done checking our gear- for Jack it was just adjusting his tie and Checking his Pistol. We got into the Sleek black Car. Jack Started the Car and it roared to life. We then took off to Cliffside.

I was in the passenger seat, fidgeting, wondering what I'll find.

 **Cliffside Asylum**

 **Third person view**

The beast woke from the sweet dream, the Ram for dinner and then seeing his favorite food at the doorway, rabbit, just thinking about the meal he had in his dream was making him hungry.

( **After he had the 'worm' in he was alive but stayed asleep, what happened was his Savage counterpart dreaming)**

 _Hungry, hungry, hungry, flesh, meat_ , _blood_

That's all Nick could think as he struggled with his restraints. Nick was gone and instead replaced by a bloodthirsty Savage Fox. The Cyborg Fox struggled more and more, the metal restraints groaning from his struggles. The Fox's head was going back and forth, Struggling from the cold metal over his head, keeping it there

He was hungry, very hungry.

As he struggled more and more cracks started to appear on his restraints.

Suddenly the room filled with Security Guards, all equipped with tasers and Tranq guns. One, obviously the leader, had a Glock. Most of the Security where Sheep wearing black kevlar vests and black clothing, the leader was a Timber Wolf who wore normal jeans, a grey t-shirt and a dark grey trench coat which seemed to of seen lots of action. Nick stopped his struggling and stayed still. His ears swiveling around, catching any noise there was. His nose sniffing any scent. He could smell Sheep. His Hunger increased, but he stayed still, a plan in mind

"Lets Tranq him and get out of here." A nervous voice spoke, coming from a grey fat sheep, his Tranq gun shaking in his hoofs. When the noise of a shuffle and a _click_ the Fox felt strength pour into his muscles.

He tore straight through the metal like paper and was now on all fours, staring at every mammal there. His stare making some Sheep bleat in fear.

Then all hell broke loose.

The Cyborg Fox jumped on the nearest Sheep, knocking it down. Instantly he tore the Sheep's throat out in one bite, making it gargles in its own blood.

Nick Jumped from Sheep to Sheep, tearing out their throats. Then all Sheep were dead, blood on every surface and pooling on the floor. The beast then turned to the Wolf, metal teeth bared and whirling. The Wolf took a step back, holding the Glock in shaky paws. Before the Wolf could react though Nick was upon him, causing the Wolf and Nick to collapse on the floor. Nick was on top of the Wolf, his sharp metal claws digging into the Wolf's shoulders, making it scream in pain. Blood dripped from Nicks muzzle onto the wolf's head. Nick lowered his head, snarling at the Wolf. The Wolf tried to avert his head but couldn't escape making him whimper. That only seemed to please the Savage fox as he went closer to the Wolf's throat. But before he could bite down the his throat ending his life something caught the Fox's eyes. He looked to the side where a picture was. It must of fallen out of the pocket of the Wolf as it had him with a female Wolf and two cubs. All looked happy in that photo with the Wolf Nick had under him having a warm loving smile. He hesitated, his eyes going back to their normal form. He got off of the Wolf which was shocked and layed there looking at the Fox.

"Go." A raspy voice came from the Fox.

The Wolf still confused got up and stood there trying to process what was happening.

"GO!" The voice said again and Nick turned around with Savage eyes again.

The Wolf needed no other order as he bolted to the door, opened it then closed it and ran for his life, probably to his house. Nick stood up on his hind-paws which felt uncomfortable in his Savage state but somehow felt normal. He looked at the carnage he made and then at his-

Nick's breathing began to speed up as he looked at his 'paws' His emerald eyes back to their normal circular state as he turned around. Looking at all the dead sheep around him. Then he tasted blood in his mouth and he felt the blood drain from his face. He had killed them.

Nick backed up and put his 'paws' on his head. He then felt like his ears where different. He could sense something there moving when he touch 'them' with his 'paws', but he couldn't feel them

He ran to the nearest mirror and then jumped back in shock. His ears were like it paws, gone and replaced my these hideous things.

Nick's breathing continued to be heavy and fast as he felt like he was about to have another panic attack, something he had overcome years ago. He couldn't breath, he was confused.

Then the sound of a door busting behind him made his head turn and 'Nick' to disappear and Savage eyes bared into the Newcomer. But Nick came back and eyes turned back to their normal self as he saw in the doorway the scared eyes of amethyst that belonged to the mammal he loved most.

"Oh gods Nick." Judy whispered, frozen in place shocked

"What have they done?"

 **Judy POV**

 **Minutes before**

The sleek black car halted silently just on the outskirts of the Asylum. We both _Hopped (_ **I'm not sorry** ) out of the car silently and then couch ran towards the gate. Once at the gate two thumps on dirt could barely be heard as the wolf guards slumped on the ground one with a bullet in the head the other with a tranq. We made our way to the courtyard of the Asylum leaving either dead or sleeping wolves in our path. After infiltrating the once abandoned building we continued to subdue the guards.

"Lets split up, I look downstairs while you proceed upstairs." Jack whispered.

I nodded in acknowledgment and went for the stairs while Jack went down.

This place brought back so much memories of me and Nick during the Nighthowler case. That brought a few tears to my eyes and made me grip the tranq pistol harder in my grip.

My legs felt like they were on autopilot as I soon found myself at the large metal door where the room containing all of the missing animals where. Two wolfs where slumped either side of of the door. I was about to go open the door when I heard screaming and snarls. I stepped back from the door. Suddenly a big Wolf in trench coat came stumbling out of door blood covering him. He saw the bunny and said in a shaky voice

"Run bunny! He'll eat you for sure!" Then sprinted down the corridor and down the stairs.

Confused I looked at the open door and felt sick. Through the door was dead Mammals scattered around the floor, blood everywhere and pooling around their limp bodies. Heavy breathing caught my attention. I walked forward slowly, nose twitching like crazy and ears fully erect. I fully opened the door and stopped in my tracks, frozen at the sight.

Terrified green eyes looked into my violet ones as I looked at the broken Fox.

"Oh gods Nick" I breathed

"What have they done?"

 **Was poppin B. Here it is, the next chapter, probably bad in some bits but a story none-the-less. Im sorry for the long wait I really am school and work have mainly stopped me. You know me and that it will take a while to get another chapter :p**

 **See you next time**


	8. Time to move

**A/N I'm back! So sorry for the really long wait been a busy year for me, now just a warning the writing of this story will change at certain bits as I wrote this over a long span of a none motivation crisis, and at certain times of day and night so sometimes the writing will be shit, just a heads up.**

"Sir!" an exhausted voice called, making the German Shepard that was once facing the window turn to the voice. The tired out Hyena was panting and trying to get more air into his burning lungs.

"The experiment sir. It's gone" It said before going into another panting fit.

"Really? I didn't notice all of the dead body's and a Mechanical Fox missing." The Baron said in mock shock and sarcasm. The Hyena continued to apologize then left in a hurry, padding over a blood stain from one of the workers bearing bad news, that thought made the Canine walk faster out of the room.

The Baron looked out the window again out into the Rainforest district. Gazing over the many Mammals walking around just behind the heavy shroud of rain. People would think his plan had failed but just the thought of that made him smirk, Nick was just a stepping stone, he did want to use him but never-the-less, he knew the things he had planned where possible. Smirking he pressed a button on his desk connected to a speaker somewhere.

"Captain, get your men ready, we're going to Foxtrot Village." He said, a gruff response was heard and then minutes later he saw helicopters and vans driving away, all heading to an unexpected village

"Zootopia will be mine." The dog said smirking looking at the mammals and seeing them all in chains, bowing to him. Chuckling evilly he sat back down, looking at the drawn plans for his army.

The constant beeping made wrapped ears twitch in annoyance. Groaning in annoyance the mammal tried to turn over, but to no avail, he felt weak and there seemed to be stuff forbidding him to move. Trying to open its eyes to see where it was was a challenge to it. Finally the mammal opened it's eyes to be immediately blinded by white light. Closing it's eyes again it let out a canine whine. Then once it's eyes somewhat adjusted it opened it's eyes, showing to the world emerald eyes that haven't been seen for a week. The mammal felt he was prodded up slightly and looked around. He was in a hospital room, the constant beeping that had woken him was the machine monitoring his heart beat. The mammal looked down at himself and saw multiple tubes and wire connecting to his person and gauze wrapping covering his bare cream chest and his stomach, it slinging up to his shoulder. Groaning he closed his eyes and leaned his head into the soft pillow supporting his heavy head. He tried to remember how he got here.

Eyes snapped open in realisation and his paws instantly went to his ears, trying to feel them. No feeling came, he couldn't feel his paws touch anything but he could feel his ears moving along with his paws. The red mammal then looked at his paws and his breath hitched. His paws were in a cast and his arms had ribbons of gauze going up them. The thing that scared him the most was the digits producing from the cast, they weren't his usual velvet digits but silvery black metal, what scared him the most was when he thought of moving them they wriggled, making his breath hitch. He looked around the room frantically, the red wallpaper seemed to glow in the sunlight coming through the window, the curtains slightly pulled in. He saw a mirror on the wall and froze. He was staring at his reflection, but at the same time it wasn't. The only thing the fox could see was his ears. Not his normal ones but replaced by metallic, he could hear the wind rustle the curtains slightly and the birds chirping, and the hum of voices. A ear twitched, making him also realise they were also in a gauze as well as the top of his head. His breathing increased as he started to feel panic rise in him. The fox tried to get up but couldn't, one reason was he was so weak he could hardly lift his hind paws but also something cold was bringing into his bare waist. He weakly lifted his blanket and saw metal chains around his waist, that would of scared a normal mammal to panic more, but Nicks police training kicked in and he got confused and curious on the chains. Just then the door opened.

Chief Bogos massive form crouched down to get into the door, once inside he hunched over, his head barely touching the roof.

Instantly the fox went berserk on questions

"Where am I? What's wrong with my body? Why are there chains around my body?" Where some of them.

The buffalo raised his hoof, making the fox shut up.

"I understand you are confused Wilde, but you are in a very sticky situation that is giving me a migraine all day everyday. Where you are, you are currently in a prison hospital-" At that the fox opened his mouth, revealing his razor sharp metal teeth. Before the fox could speak his concerns the water buffalo held up his hoof again.

"Wilde, ten. Ten mammals murdered by your paws. Thats either life in prison or the death sentence." Bogo explained all in a bland voice.

"Sir! I swear I-" The fox tried to explain but the chief interrupted yet again

"We know it was because you were under the influence of Nighthowler, but that will only make your sentence to 15 years-" The large buffalo sighed and rubbed his head in his paws while the fox looked at his metal paws with horror.

"-But your partner Hopps is a very good persuader and she persuaded the mayor and warden to let you go, as well as persuading us to only restrain you with a chain on your paws and not your whole body. You're a lucky fox Wilde, just don't push your luck." The fox looked up and nodded once, in a daze. The buffalo nodded and left the room. When the door shut the fox slumped his head against the pillow and looked out the window, which was bared up, and overlooked what seemed to be the meadowlands to the fox. The fox was shocked for one. He didn't know if this was a dream or not, the fox couldn't tell. He pleaded to any higher being that this was all a dream. Gazing at his once velvet paws the sharpness of his new claws were beyond his own. It seemed they were meant for easy killing.

 _You should break out and kill that buffalo_ I soothing voice spoke in his head, almost convincing the fox, before shaking his head and looking around looking for the voice.

 _Come on, let me in control, I'll make you the most powerful fox in existence_. There it was again! The fox now tried turning around but his chains stopped him. Nick felt something move in his stomach and looked down at the gauze. He carefully moved it slightly, not wanting to scratch himself with his claws as sharp as needles. What he saw confused him more, On his cream stomach there was one big cross. It seemed like it was a deep cut but there was no blood. He carefully touched it and felt something move in his stomach, making him remove his metallic paw hastily in shock. The sound of pawsteps and a slap for every two steps could be heard by the fox outside his door and then the door opened to reveal a beaver wearing a doctor's coat and with a clipboard, containing lots of papers. When the doctor saw the fox awake a shocked expression came across the mammals features.

"Your awake?" The male beavers voice spoke, surprise in his voice. Not being able to help himself the fox replied in his good old fashioned way.

"Well doctor my eyes are open and I can see perfectly so yes I believe I am awake." Was the snarky reply.

The beaver blinked then spoke again while walking towards the fox and checking all the machines.

"Weird moment to be saying thing like that in the situation like this, wouldn't you think Wilde?" Nick was about to reply but the beaver cut him off.

"I know you have lots of questions, I will answer the ones I have knowledge one." The fox nodded and let the beaver carry on.

"It seems your paws and ears have been replaced as well as your teeth with some advanced machine work. Tests have come through and it seems you have hearing capability is better by tenfold compared to that of a rabbit's , your 'paws' seem to be very sharp indeed. Wires of all sorts connects to your brain, making you have full control of everything.

"Your blood is now copper, not a suitable blood support system but it does work, your heart is a machine as well as some of you other organs and…"

The beaver paused, and looked sadly at the fox.

"There seems to be a thing inside of your stomach, taking asylum in a special tank device in near your stomach, which is basically the power source. It is a animal who has been altered. It is a practically a nighthowler infused steroid worm who can take over your mind and control you into a primal feral mammal." Clearing his throat he looked at the fox.

"That's about the jist of it Wilde."

Nick stared on and then at his 'paws'. His vision was blurred by water, realising he was crying he turned around, away from the beaver.

"Now I know your concerns Wilde. 'How will I go into public?' Well we can hide them, simply with gloves and a beanie, or you can show them if you wish. But to properly blend in a recommend you move to tundra town, where it is normal to wear those than Savana central."

The beaver stood there, watching the fox break down from the reality from this, he would be shunned down from public, being called a freak, a monster.

"Thanks doctor." Was the horse reply from the broken fox. Nodding the beaver made his way out, but before closing the door he looked at the fox and spoke gently.

"Wilde." The fox turned, tears staining his fur.

"It'll get better, I promise." A small smile made it on the foxes lips, showing his sharp metallic teeth. And with that the beaver left the room, gently closing the door and leaving the fox in isolation once more.

Jack Savage despised predators, most importantly red foxes. He hated red foxes with all his life. Since his dad was murdered in the hands of a red bastard. Other foxes he disliked but if they didn't bother him he wouldn't bother them. That is until today.

Jack Savage had reported to the baron and them disappeared, the rabbit Judy was too caught up with a red fox she didn't notice his absence, making the hare snarl, _fox lover_.

Just as the hare thought that the universe seemed to be listening. As Jack, to caught up in his thoughts felt something big bump into him. Shocked he looked up to see a just as shocked arctic fox. Now in normal circumstances the striped hare would of snarled at the fox at told them to piss off. But something was different. Her blue eyes, now had shock written in them seemed to have a kindness and beauty to them. Her face seemed to be sculpted my Aphrodite herself to Jack's eyes. Blinking his head her rambling could be heard.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you alright? I didn't mean to, Oh I'm so sorry! Oh gosh can you forgive me?" The arctic vixen was basically stressing now, rambling how she was sorry.

Finally finding his voice the hare spoke

"It's alright, I was just caught up with my thoughts." The words seemed to calm the frantic vixen, to the point where she was no longer in a frantic state, she took a breath and seemed to compose herself.

"I am terribly sorry for that, I hope you can forgive me." She put out her paw.

The hare took her paw and smiled up at her, shaking her white paw.

"As a sorry would you like to maybe go out, I know a good cafe that makes great cherry smoothies, as well as getting to know each other work-wise."

To a trained eye the fox seemed to be asking for a date, but to the hare the fox seemed to get to know a college better and a way of saying sorry.

Looking down her blue eyes widened.

"Gotta dash! See you at _The Grand Savannah Café_ " And with that she was off.

Shaking his head the large hare turned around, walking to his office for the day. Looking back just before turning the corner he saw the arctic vixens tail bobbing with her jogging.

Something was on Jack that hadn't been there in years.

A happy smile.

 **Zootopia Main Hospital**

 **Days later**

It had been a few days since Nick had been brought back to the world. He had been transferred to a private hospital in the Meadowlands. He was still restrained and had two secret service mammals outside, guarding the beast.

Nick lay, sleeping while doctors scurried around him, operating.

Mechanics and technicians barked orders at said doctors, who where fixing all the unfinished wiring on the fox. There were also some scientists in the room examining the cybernetic limbs absolutely astonished at the advanced machinery used.

Only a very few select people knew about the hospital, one being Judy Hopps who was currently in the waiting room, sitting with her head down deep in thought. It had been a long and tiring week as well as emotionally draining.

But what was on Judys mind was the missing Jack Savage. After she found Nick and got into the car she tried calling In Jack but to no avail and after cautiously searching the building she found nothing, only empty space with some scattered pieces of furniture. She had heard a helicopter and went to the nearest window just in time to see a jet black helicopter and white van driving towards the motorway out of Zootopia. She then heard a rumble of a car engine and then the sound of tires screeching. Soon those both disappeared until the only sound was of .

the waterfall.

Opening her eyes, the rabbit doe looked around and rubbed her paws together. She'd been sitting there for hours, waiting to be able to see her fox.

 _Her fox_

Judy's ears limped down, a red tint on the insides.

She was slung back to reality as the sound of two clicks and one slap on the tiled floors sounded down the hall. Judy looked up to see a beaver with a lab coat on and a clip board under his arm. Looking in her direction he put on glasses which where hanging from his neck and a look of recognition crossed his features.

"You must be the Judy Hopps Nick keeps on mumbling during his operation." The beaver grinned, Judy blushed once more but luckily she was saved the embarrassment when she remembered why she was here.

"Is he going to be ok doctor?! What with his ears and.. And paws?!" Judy said very quickly. She was leaning on the front of the chair and was looking at the beaver with pleading eyes.

The beaver stood there trying to decipher the bunny's hurried words, once he was able to he replied to the frantic doe. "Yes he is fine I can assure you that, as for his ears and paws we are still working that out, it seems his captor has changed most of his body, his arms, ears and all organs except the brain."

Judy sat back relieved that her fox would live.

The beaver began speaking again, making Judy go back to the edge listening keenly.

"Now Judy, I have some personal things to say, first off it seems you two are very close indeed and because of that I am going to tell this to you, and the Chief for obvious reasons, but otherwise just you. Anyway I would suggest you two move to Tundra town-" Noticing the blush on the bunny's ears but continued on it "-The reason for that is if he is to hide his new features and he will need a companion, or a close friend to help him morally."

Judy nodded understanding.

"Also just to let you know we shortened his new paws down to normal size just so he fits in better, also because we can't really have him strolling around with razor sharp claws, but otherwise that is it." Once the beaver was once finished he began walking away with the sound of two steps and one slap from his tail.

Suddenly he turned around again. "Oh yes, nearly forgot, just be careful around, it seems like he has a thing in his body that is basically a Nighthowler and steroid injected worm that seems to be connected to his brain. So I would be cautious and if you see his eyes turn savage." And on that note he turned around and left.

Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion she was deep in thought of the new information handed to her. But what she was most focused on was who did this to her fox.


End file.
